


Runaway Baby

by Weeardo0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeardo0/pseuds/Weeardo0
Summary: A Hetalia fanfic of France and England based on Bruno Mars' song: Runaway Baby(Originally posted on Wattpad)





	

"Why was I even invited to this stupid party?" Arthur grumbles to himself, holding a glass of champagne, "This is so frustrating."

The lights suddenly went out and 2 huge spotlights points at a familiar shadow upon the stage. The crowds' attention diverts to the figure. With a prideful pose, the man on the stage proudly spoke up,

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome everyone to my super cool party about the day when I finally proved myself to the world that I became a fully fledged country and also the day, that a HERO was born. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ME! AMERICA!"

The crowd cheers, except for one.

"Congratulations!~"

"Happy Independence Day, Alfred!~"

A shout of joy and gleeful clapping fills the large mansion. The usual FREEDOM day fireworks display through the huge glass window was seen for the guests to enjoy. The crowd claps once more, except for one.

The lights went back on, the happy Alfred comes down the stage to meet the congratulatory handshakes and smiles. It was written all over his face how proud he was of himself, almost like his head is bursting from all that ego. Everyone was eager to give him the best wishes for more Independence Days to come, except for one.

The distressed Arthur once more, grabs a glass of champagne, It was his fifth glass already? He walks around the dining table, hoping for a nice cake slice to eat. But his face only warped in disgust to find stacks of fast food, neon coloured cakes and slushie dispensers across a 5 meter table.

"Did I mistake this whole Independence Day to a McDonald's kids party or something? Well, at least the champagne's nice."

He clicked his tongue in disappointment and left. He dragged himself to a corner, just standing beside a small fountain. He leans in the wall and took a small sip of the sizzling champagne. Sighing, he found himself comforted by the slow sprinkles of water reflecting the bright lights, they look like beautiful stars in the sky.

A tall, blonde and quite good looking man slowly approaches him, swiveling his glass of wine with eyes locked at him. He then stops and gives off a small amused chuckle.

 

_"Well, looky here looky here, a_ _h what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab._

_But little does she know t_ _hat I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing,_

_'Cause at the end of the night i_ _t is her I'll be holding..."_

 

"Angleterre, mon cherrie?" the man softly speaks in his sensual breathy French accent, "est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"No." Arthur turns his head away, "Go away."

"Are you still not getting over this? You should be proud of Alfie."

"It's NOT THAT! It's just -- " his sentence cut off, he crossed his arms and zipped his mouth shut.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" he smiles as he continues walking towards. what a nice sentence to start off a typical party conversation.

"All the food are disgusting. You can gain a hundred pounds just by looking at those."

With a slight flick of his shoulder length hair to the side and a quick glance, his smile widens and shook his head, "You're right. What a mess of fat is that?"

"Francis, I'm a little hot-headed and not in the mood right now."

"What do you mean? This is  how I normally act, Arthur." Francis laughs and fixed himself beside the angry Brit. Leaning his back on the wall, bending his head down and smiling, he looks like he's blushing.

"Go away before I'll kick the fuck out of you. Stinky French-toast."

"What kind of an insult is that?" now he laughs, just a slight scoff. He then looks at the other's face intensely, "Wanna get out of here and you know, just relax? There's a nice view of the city over there. We can breath some fresh air and -- ack!~"

"Fuck off!! WANKER!!"

Before the creepy French could even finish his sentence, Arthur tosses the champagne on the other's face and ran off, leaving the poor Francis' face and hair dripping with sweet liquid.

With a slight lick, he chuckles, "J'aime ça."

Arthur didn't ran far enough when he heard giggles from the direction Francis were. He turned his back and was shocked and disgusted at the same time by the sight.

Three ladies, wiping Francis' face with their fingers and licking the champagne from there and giggling in delight. What's more? Francis seems to enjoy it! Arthur was furious! He angry walked his way back and slapped Francis hard in the face!

"You wanker!! How disgusting!!" he yells at his face, "Are you not ashamed of yourself?!!" He looks at the ladies and scares them with a yell, "Fuck off! All of you!! Dirty sluts .."

The young girls scrammed away and both found themselves being stared by all of the guests. It was embarrassing, rude and humiliating. Arthur could not help but run away, to which Francis had to chase and stop him.

"Arthur!" He calls out. They both ran and ran until they stop in a small secluded plaza, tired and gasping for breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Francis gasps, "Running away like that!"

"No.. what is wrong with YOU! Francis!?"

"We were just having a little fun!!"

"Licking champagne from your face, that's fun?!"

"It was -- ugghhh .. Arthur, you don't understand!"

"What do I don't understand, huh?" He stood up and says to Francis' face.

Silence breaks, Arthur still flaming angry and staring at Francis' face sharply, so sharp, that it could cut diamonds. The atmosphere was filled with rage when Francis broke it with an amused chuckle,

"Are you .. Jealous?"

"FUCK NO!!" with a disgusted expression, he then turns his back away and shook his head.

Francis stood there, still smiling while looking at Arthur walking away from him. "I know you're jealous!"

 

_"...'I love you so', hey, That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_

_You'll tell me 'Baby baby please don't go away' (don't go away)._

_But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)_

_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:..."_

 

"I love you, and I'd like to play games with you." Francis sensually spoke.

Arthur's heart stops, Francis' voice runs down his spine. Nervous and flustered, he quicken his pace then dashed away, fading into the dark.

 

_"...Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby."_

* * *

 

Francis found himself quite lost. Even though he's a douche, as well as a dick, he never felt so much for someone, let alone a simple grumpy Englishman.

A few weeks later, he dragged himself to a small bar with friends. Soft jazz, clicking glass sound soft conversations resounded the small dainty bar. Francis and two of his friends sat there, all with a shot of tequila in their hands. 

"Amigo .. There are lots of fish in the sea!" a Spanish friend of Francis, Antonio, pats him in the back, "Well, you caught a lot of them in your net already, eh?"

"There's a lot of chicks you can choose from!" a loud Prussian, Gilbert, chuckles as he fondled his small pet chick under his palms.

Francis remains silent, looking at the liquor from ripples in his glass, smiling all the while as a response.

"You've been stalking a quite few, right?"

"There's the stupid aristocrat you've been stalking since the 18th century. Too bad, a crazy bitch with a frying pan is his personal bodyguard."

"They've separated now amigo and Mr. Austria is looking for someone to marry right now!"

"He'd be leeching you for money."

"Si, too bad. Then what about the cute senorita from that small island?"

"That's pedophilia, doof."

"But Francis did touch her once! And she has a crush on him too! As well as on Arthur.. Man, that ninita is a bit naughty don't you think?"

"Ja! Kesesesesese!~"

"Fusososososososo!~"

"And.. There's Feliciano!~"

"Wha--? Gilberto, no!"

"Nein! NEIN! That's a bad idea!"

 

_"Well, let me think, let me think, ah, what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunnies that I'd like to pursue._

_Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!.." (innuendo here...)_

 

"Thanks for the time Gil and Tonio, à plus tard!" He waves goodbye at them before he stood up and left.

"Good luck on Arthur, mein freund!" with a little sarcasm in his tone, Gil waves back, as well as Antonio.

He sets his worn out combat boots to the chilly concrete. Soft snow began falling down, the cold wind gently brushes Francis' hair, sending a slight chill down his spine. He breaths out and stuffed his hands down his pocket and carried on.

Past 11 P.M., he's still walking down the street then he heard a thud from a dark alley.

"Ah! Who's there?" he jumps in shock. He tilts his head to peek. Curious, he slowly walks closer and closer until he saw a figure lying face down, crouching in pain.

"A-Are you okay?" he leans closer, "Monsieur?" he whispers.

"Fuck off, wanker..." the man groans with a slight gurgle in his voice.

"Arthur? Mon deiu, look at you!" he shook his head and held Arthur up, "What's wrong?"

Arthur flicks his arm away and squirms his way out. Francis stood there, watching him as he sluggishly tried to walk straight. He suddenly stops, he leans in the wall and covered his face, shoulders slightly shivering. Francis walks towards him and gave him a soft pat in the back.

"D-Do you-- l--" Arthur mutters,

"Pardon?"

"I said, do you love me? Wanker!" he spat out before shrugging and hiding his face away again.

Francis throat shuts off. His face heats up and his chest tightens. Francis had been thinking of that too. Does he love Arthur? He's been with so many people yet he couldn't quit him. Arthur might not be the best when it comes to his pleasure, he might not have the best personality, of course but just why? That's the mystery he's been dying to solve and now it's thrown back at his face, by the very person who had placed it upon him.

"I knew it." Arthur's voice sounds very disappointing and heart broken.

He tries to walk away but Francis stops him with a hug.

"I do, Angleterre, I do." he hugged him close, burying his face on Arthur's back.

Arthur lets out a small chuckle, "That's the same thing I hear from you over and over again." he raised his head up, as to reminisce something, "For the last 17th century, you always say 'I love you' over and over again. I am so tired of it Francis."

Limply holding on to the other's arms that wrapped his weak body, Arthur softly whispers, "I've always loved you. Even though you fuck me up so hard I don't know how to quit you." his voice shivers, "You bloody wanker."

 

_"I love you so, hey, that's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_

_You'll tell me 'Baby baby please don't go away..."_

_"...But when I play, I never stay._

_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:.."_

 

"I am so sorry." Francis gulps, "Trust me, Arthur, I keep coming back to you no matter what. I think of you everyday. Believe me."

Francis' arms are still wrapping Arthur in a warm embrace. Silence breaks, only the dripping sound of a leaking pipe echoes from a dark corner, it was already midnight.

"Bullshit." Arthur spat out, "I have enough of this! I can't stand being treated like a toy! You go out with everyone yet you say I'm the only one? What am I? Some kind of a bloody heartless doll?"

"Non! Arthur, please? Stop saying things like that!" Francis held back the squirming Brit under him. Arthur was spilling his heart out, he feels so pained and he's been suffering enough. Francis always knew this. But he wanted to make sure.

"Get away from me! You bloody frog!" he tries to break loose, almost on the verge of crying, "Don't you dare speak to me again you --"

He was stopped by a sudden kiss. He pulls away with disgust, "Don't --" Francis pulls him back again for more.

A mere second later they found themselves in a long deep kiss. Arthur held on to Francis' jacket, clutching the leather fabric tightly, knitting his eyebrows in an angry expression. It must have been the intensity of the moment, not anger. The Frenchman above him slowly fondles the other's face, feeling the pale soft skin under his rough fingers.

Arthur pulls back, gasping for breath, bowing his head down to hide his flushed face. He steps back and suddenly dashes away.

"Arthur!" Francis calls out, watching Arthur run across the softly lit antique lamps.

It's much like the same from the other week, running away like that after he lets all his feeling out. What a shy gentleman Arthur is. Or, is he running away from something?

 

_"Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby."_

* * *

Arthur wakes up to the gentle sunlight from the window and the soft music playing in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and groans, "I feel sick.".

He pulled himself up, still feeling heavy and dizzy. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he stretches his arms and yawns.

"Oh, you're awake."

He flinches and quickly stood up after he heard the familiar voice, "Francis! What are you doing in my house?" he exclaims.

"Non, you mean, 'what are YOU doing in MY house', Angleterre." he smiles, as he looked at the confused Brit with amusement.

"Wha--?" he stammers, as he looked at the unfamiliar surrounding. He looks down an realized he's wearing only his British flag boxers. He quickly hid his half-naked body with the blanket in a panic.

"Don''t tell me, we--?" he gasps in horror, thinking that they did it again while he was drunk, which happens most of the time.

"You suddenly fell down and vomited all over your clothes. You had too much to drink." Francis then backs off and raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't touch you, I swear!"

"You bloody wanker." he growled and stomped his feet to the bathroom, knocking Francis along the way, "Move, frog-face."

"Ow~ Is that how treat someone who offered you hospitality?" Francis whines, "I'll lend you my clothes. I still have to wash yours."

Arthur rolls his eyes and sarcastically replies , "Oh, don't worry good sir~, I'll take care of them myself." then he enters the shower and continues, "I don't want your stinky clothes all over my body." his voice echoes.

"But you do love my body on yours instead, eh?" he chuckles, a typical perverted Francis.

"WANKER!" Arthur yells in anger and disgust and slams the glass door, "Pervert!"

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughs in his signature laugh, "They're by the door, on a rack. At least wear them for a few hours then you can wear your clothes back, non?" his voice trails off, he had gone away, maybe heading for the kitchen?

A few moments later, Arthur finally finishes. He took a few moments to think about wearing the Frenchman's clothes to which he dislikes to no end. But given the circumstances, he had no choice but to put them on.

He steps outside and looked for Francis. He then noticed a soft sizzling sound and plate clanks coming from the kitchen, Francis must be there. Shyly, he steps inside and clears his throat for attention.

"Oh! My clothes does fit you!~" Francis smiles, "Aren't they fragrant?"

Arthur pouts, hesitant, embarrassed and flustered. But he managed to reply a small nod. Francis' clothes were fragrant indeed. Fixing the clothes, he leans over to see what he's cooking.

"Crepes?" Arthur stares at the hot stacks of thin crepes on the plate, "You're having crepes for breakfast?"

"Non, it's 'WE'."

"No. I'll pass." Arthur snobs, then his face went red when a blatant grumble sounds from his stomach.

Francis bursts out in laughter, to much to the embarrassment of Arthur. "Aw~ how adorable." he cooed, still snorting and giggling.

A few moments later ...

They have finished eating their delightful breakfast and Francis had just finished cleaning up. While Arthur was fixing himself, he realizes that there was a soft French music playing in the background. He found himself immersed by the tune and started to hum along.

"Quite feeling the music, Arthur?" Francis smiles.

"Don't get me wrong, but that music has been replaying over and over."

"I know!~" he walks up to the Brit and offers his hand, "Shall we have a dance, Angleterre?"

"Oh, you--" he growls, knitting his thick eyebrows, "Stop being so smooth."

"But you like it!~" Francis take's Arthur's hands forcible and dragged him to the large space in his living room. The music was now clearly heard.

Francis then led Arthur to a soft dance. Arthur was blushing as he feel his palms on the other's and his left hand on Francis' broad shoulder. He sighs, finally letting his chest rest upon the Frenchman and following him along with the music.

"You know, Arthur. I have never slept with other women since you gave me your answer." Francis spoke of softly, you can hear sincerity in his voice.

"W-What?" Arthur stammers, "I don't believe you! No wanker who goes out with many men and women and not sleep with them! That's nonsense!"

"I'm French~." he scoffs, joking about his nationality. Hugging Arthur closer, he whispers, "I always think of you. So much, that it's becoming my restraint."

Arthur pulls out and steps back and shook his head, "Stop fooling around!"

"But it's true!" Francis held out his hand, asking for Arthur, "You see, I might have been with many men and women but this.." he cuts off, placing his hand upon his chest, pointing at his heart, "..is all for you, Alfred and Mattie!"

Arthur backs away and slowly walks to the door.

 

_"See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby, yeah yeah._

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby_

_If you scared you better run (You better run)_

_You better run (You better run), you better run (You better run)_

_You better you better you better..."_

 

Francis grabs his hand and pulls his head close to his chest, "You hear that?"

Arthur  hears the heartbeat of Francis. It was beating so calmly and harmoniously. He closed his eyes and breaths out, somehow, Francis' heartbeat soothes him. Then he realized, it was always his comfort.

"Shh~" Francis cooed, "There, there.."

He remembers the time when they used to be this close. Those beautiful nights where they would intertwine in a tight embrace, or those dark times when they used to comfort each other with an emotional hug.

"Angleterre, I could never betray your love, remember that." Francis then started to move his legs again in a slow waltz, still holding the Brit in his arms.

Arthur separates, feeling the sincerity in his lover's voice, he leans in for a kiss, as a gift of gratitude.

"Francis!" a sudden knock on the door interrupts them, "Are you there?!"

"It's Gil!" Francis whisper-yell, "They can't find us like this!"

"ANYONE should not find us like this!"

Before he dashes away, Arthur leaves a quick kiss with a blushing face, much to Francis' delight.

 

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the correct song meaning.. I just related the lyrics to the scenes I wanted to create..  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Weeardo0 out!--


End file.
